


a risk he didn’t mind taking

by AsymmetricalMess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, DJ Otabek Altin, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Hamster Videos Make Life Easier, Hangover, Homosexuality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Media, Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymmetricalMess/pseuds/AsymmetricalMess
Summary: Unrequited love sucks. Love in general sucks, doesn't it? It's pretty much all or nothing. Either you become the happiest or the saddest person on the world. Maybe even both. But that doesn't stop people from falling in love. They take risks, and Phichit Chulanont was no exception.UPDATE:so yeah im continuing this just wait a bit please





	a risk he didn’t mind taking

Unrequited love sucks. Love in general sucks, doesn't it? It's pretty much all or nothing. Either you become the happiest or the saddest person on the world. Maybe even both. But that doesn't stop people from falling in love. They take risks, and Phichit Chulanont was no exception.

 

 

 

 

 

The first time he had heard about the Korean skater, had been when he was talking to his best friend, Yuuri. His friend didn't say much, Phichit wouldn't have known that some day, he would have a crush on him, let alone fall in love.

 

They were talking about everything and nothing. Just random things to keep each other distracted. He didn't take much interest on him at first, the way Yuuri had described him, he sounded as if the only feeling he knew was apathy. Not the kind of person that optimistic Phichit would like to hang out with.

 

They kind of forgot about Seung-Gil, until they were planning Viktor and Yuuri's wedding. Mr and Mrs Katsuki wanted to make the celebration as big as possible, so they were inviting pretty much every person that had ever appeared on their son's life. This included many of the competitors he had met while in his journey to the Grand Prix, when he was being coached by Viktor.

 

"Alright... Did you really send all the invitations?" Yuuri Katsuki asked, for the ninth time that afternoon.

 

"Yes, all of them," replied Phichit Chulanont with a sweet smile. It didn't bother him that Yuuri asked it many times, he knew he was nervous as the time passed and the wedding day became closer.

 

"Thank you. And sorry for dragging you into so much trouble, but you're my best friend, and I could only trust you to help me."

 

Phichit laughed softly.

 

"I've said many times that I've been enjoying this! Planning your wedding is quite fun," he noted. "I'm sure it'll turn out fantastic."

 

"I couldn't expect any less from you."

 

"I only have one thing to ask from you," Phichit said, now suddenly serious.

 

"Oh, sure! Um, say what you want and I'll see what I can do," Yuuri replied, curious to know what the price would be.

 

"Your first child will have to be named after me."

 

The Japanese blushed madly, and hid his face behind his hands.

 

"I— We're both men! Remember biology class, w-we can't have children!" Said a very flustered Katsuki.

 

Phichit laughed loudly, he was clearly enjoying that.

 

"I'm kidding~!" He said with a giggle. "Though I won't complain if you adopt a child and actually do that."

 

"Ah, adopting a child sounds nice," Yuuri mumbled dreamingly.

 

"Indeed. But how do you know you won't get pregnant if you don't try it? I mean, miracles can happen."

 

Silence.

 

"Oh~! Have you already done it? Did you top or bottom?" Phichit began asking every question he could think of. "Who came first? Did he say «I love you» when you were cuddling afterwards? When was it? Was it on the bed, a couch or a kitchen counter? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

 

Once again, Yuuri was blushing.

 

"I was scared of you bombarding me with questions. You should be a journalist, you ask many questions in such a small period of time," Yuuri half-joked.

 

Phichit kept insisting, and soon, they stopped with the wedding plans and began with the boy talk.

 

 

★☆★

* * *

 

The wedding had been great.

 

Awesome.

 

Perfect.

 

Most of their friends came, and the grooms were really happy to see them all together at one same place. 

 

They got to see a really emotional side of Viktor, who proclaimed his undeniable love for Yuuri. He may have even spilled a few tears.

 

But the reception had been even better. Many different dishes, both Russian and Japanese, were served. And the cake, oh the cake! It had been delicious. It was the biggest and prettiest cake someone could imagine.

 

To match the variety of dishes, they presented a large variety of drinks as well.

 

Toasts were made by Phichit and Chris, both in very unique styles, one remarking the cheerful and innocent sides of the relationship, while the other touched some more mature topics. They made the audience emotional nonetheless.

 

Some were reluctant of taking many drinks, but soon realised it would be okay. It was an important night in which they intended to have fun. There was no pole-dancing this time though.

 

Seung-Gil Lee had hesitated a bit before letting himself loose. He told himself that some people wouldn't even remember what had happened that night, plus, if he did anything embarrassing, he could always blame the alcohol.

 

After enough cups of whatever the hell they had given him, he was no more the serious Korean skater. He was actually smiling, his cheeks slightly tinted with red from the alcohol.

 

Seung-Gil walked around the place, making small talk with some guests and trying some snacks. It must have been surprising for the people to realise that his drunk self actually had social skills.

 

He hadn't smiled that much since have a long time ago. He didn't even think about the hangover he would get the next day.

 

He then took a glance at the DJ. What was his name? Otto? Otabek? Totoro? Whatever. He noticed that the Russian Yuri was practically drooling over him.

 

That made him think of his fans. He couldn't think straight, he started feeling guilty for ignoring them.

 

He didn't want that much attention, he just wanted to skate, so he didn't know what to give them back. Some were even romantically or sexually attracted to him, and he would definitely never feel something like that for a complete stranger.

 

Lee sighted. All the euphoria he had felt had now turned to ashes. He sat on the nearest chair while taking big bites of some desserts he had found. He looked pretty different from the happy young man he had been minutes ago.

 

His mind wandered to dark places, he felt the need to hug someone and apologise for everything. He remembered Yuuri Katsuki's hugging spree and chuckled.

 

"Yo, Yuuri!" He heard someone yell. "Why so sad~? Aren't you happy you're finally married? Don't tell me you already regret it!"

 

The voice was coming closer.

 

"I wanted to make it perfect!" He could imagine the person pouting. "Spill it out to Uncle Phichit."

 

Oh, it was that Thai skater. He looked like a nice, carefree dude.

 

For some reason, said skater hugged him tightly, before quickly getting away with a scared look on his face.

 

"You're not my Yuuri!" A very drunk Phichit screamed. "You don't smell like Yuuri!"

 

The hug had been nice, so he did something he would probably regret later. He hugged Phichit again.

 

"I'm not Yuuri~ I'm not gay, and I didn't go to the Grand Prix Final," mumbled Seung-Gil bitterly.

 

Phichit, being the nice boy he was, just let the Korean hug him. He had to admit it was a bit comfortable. Lee was a few centimetres taller, his body was warmer, and was overall a good hugger.

 

But he still didn't know who he was.

 

"You're not Yuuri," Phichit stated after they separated from the hug. "Who are you?"

 

"Lee Seung-Gil~!" Said the dark haired male with a wide smile. "A much cuter Asian!"

 

Phichit laughed, he had to admit that Seung-Gil was rather cute, at least at that time, with wide innocent eyes and rosy cheeks.

 

Cute.

 

He couldn't be cute.

 

At least not in Phichit's eyes.

 

What would they say at home?

 

Sure, it is said that Thailand is LGBT-friendly with tourists, yet the reality is a bit harsher for the actual habitants.

 

But he didn't think much about it, and soon enough, Lee's lips were on Phichit's and neither seemed to want to pull away.

 

Who had started the kiss? No one would ever know. Their memories of that night would become fuzzy, and neither could blame the other.

 

Sloppy, hot, and long. Their hands were everywhere, unsure of where to put them. It's a wonder how nobody noticed their making out session. Probably they did, but were way too drunk to mind it. Somehow, they had forgotten about the chairs and the table, and now were rolling on the floor like animals.

 

Lee was on top of Phichit, his hands undoing the formal and probably really expensive suit the Thai was wearing. They didn't have much first-hand experience, but they would be lying if they said they had never kissed a person like that before.

 

Things were escalating really quickly. The kisses were getting rougher and we nearly had a shirtless Phichit Chulanont. Then something completely changed the mood.

 

Seung-Gil Lee broke into a fit of giggles.

 

"I don't even have your phone number! But we're already at it!"

 

Phichit was rather confused, but soon was giggling as well.

 

"Get me your phone!" His hands were back on Gil, but now looking for his cellphone. "I'll add myself to your contacts~!" He elongated the syllables.

 

Seung-Gil did nothing to stop him.

 

Phichit usually had skilful texting hands, and even though he had managed to insert his phone number correctly, his contact name was shortened to "Pichu~~". He gave the phone back to Lee.

 

When the Korean saw what he had done, the first thing he could imagine was the Thai wearing a Pichu onesie. It was an adorable thought.

 

Phichit smiled brightly at Lee, and snatched his phone away from his hands. He opened the camera app.

 

"Yo~! Let's take a selfie!" Said the Thai with a giggle. He raised the phone and hugged Seung-Gil, before taking a bunch of pictures of them making different gestures with their hands. Pretty blurry pictures, but you can't expect much from a pair of drunk skaters. Lee, for once, appeared smiling on the photos.

 

They soon went back to kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for getting here! It’s the first fanfic I’ve posted on AO3, and I definitely want to become better. I’ll try to post regularly —maybe I’ll even come up with an uploading schedule!


End file.
